


Vanilla Vampire Love

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-30
Updated: 1999-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 05:59:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11329956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Vanilla Vampire Love

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Vanilla Vampire Love by Anna

Xslash: 31 July 1998  
ArchiveX: 16 August 1998

* * *

Vanilla Vampire Love  
By Anna ()

"Mulder, have you seen my cardigan?" Alex rummaged around in the cedar chest by the end of the brass bed, his face drawn into lines of impatient focus while his pale hands sifted through the heaped sweaters.

Mulder shifted under the quilts, murmured. 

Alex looked up at the bed where quilt-blocks like an aerial field-map of China rippled with subterranean dreams. He abandoned his search to crawl nimbly over the brass rails and onto his lover. When he'd straddled the landscape -- the hills of Mulder -- Alex peeled the covers down and studied his findings. Who would have guessed? Vanilla ice cream in the shape of a man. The hair on his head seemed darker than it had been in life; the erasure of color from flesh heightened the contrast. He was perfect now, chilled but malleable, much softer than he looked, like folded snow, like a wax candle that bent to the touch. In the quilts around Mulder's body, Alex could smell pine needles, from the sachets of the storage closet, cedar from the eggs, soap from summer washing, sunlight from its drying on the line. And dust. They all seemed his scents. A coffin of life. Of Mulder himself, Alex could smell almost nothing, but that was not unusual. What had crystallized had no scent of its own.

Alex bent over, bit Mulder's lower lip. "Good evening, Special Agent Tasty Freeze." 

"I've told you about waking me before dusk." Mulder tried to roll over onto his stomach, but found his hips pinned. 

"It's past dusk. Time to get up."

"Tell me you're not still thinking of. . . ." Mulder winked open a dark, gelid eye and fixed its gaze on Alex. 

"Yes."

"No." Mulder put his hands over his eyes.

"Come on, my Foxicle. We need to get out, mingle with the villagers, show our cheerful faces to the world."

"We're buried in five-foot snow drifts and you want to drive down the mountain to see 'Lethal Weapon VII: The Next Generation'. Sometimes I don't know why I married you. I should have gone for the cocker spaniel."

"And one day, around noon, you would have woken up and wanted a midday snack and discovered you had nothing in the fridge, and then--"

Before Alex could finish, Te bustled into the room, carrying a bed-tray. On it was a cup of suspiciously maroon coffee, a bowl of fresh strawberries, a folded newspaper, and a dead rose in a bud vase. Te gave Alex a pointed look and he grudgingly slid off Mulder's hips and let her place the tray there. When she'd set it down, Te stroked her hands down her apron to smooth it and then folded them behind her back. "Anything else, sirs?"

Mulder popped a strawberry in his mouth, chewed, licked the blood off his lips, then said, "Come see a movie with us, Te. We need someone to make the popcorn purchase look--" He hesitated for a word.

"Plausible," Alex finished. "We need someone to eat the popcorn." He smiled at her, fangs gleaming. 

"Very good, sirs. I'll just get my things and wait for you in the front room." She left the room, untying her apron as she went.

They watched her leave. "Nice girl, that," Mulder mused. "I think we should give her a raise."

<g>

Anna's imagination fails -------> here <\--------


End file.
